Cuando Te Miro
by mikaera
Summary: Cómo cambia todo cuando te queda poco tiempo de vida... cómo cambia todo cuando aquello que querías es una carga para tí. Lean dentro para mejor summary! R&R ANGSTANGST!


**Hola lectores! **

**nn ya se, debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, pero no importa. Cuando vienen ideas nuevas hay que escribirlas. **

**Este es un POV de alguien que se enterarán al final… acerca de Kai. No creo obtener muchas reviews, pero si les gusta o no, igualmente dejen que quiero saber n/n . **

**Bueno… el summary… es de cómo se siente esa persona cuando lo ve a Kai ahí en la (segunda) batalla contra Brooklyn (pero en un video), cuando Kai lo reta, y lucha hasta el final. **

**Es un poco weird, pero le tengo fe a mi musa. **

**Espero que les guste!! Aquí va:

* * *

**

Kai… siempre fuiste el niño terco. Era lógico que fueras terco después de, claro, ser criado esa persona. Y tu… nunca te rindes. Kai, eres el mejor. Eres el mejor, siempre lo fuiste.

Y ahí vienes. Vas a luchar en contra de BEGA, no por ganarle a la corporación, sino porque necesitas probarte constantemente que eres definitivamente el mejor. Claro, te habrías unido, por fin, antes de esto.

Pero tuviste una razón para hacerlo. Tu razón de vivir. Necesitas ganarle al mejor, y crees, que no eres el mejor.

Tan sólo te dieras cuenta de que no es eres mejor porque no quieres. Que no eres el mejor porque no te permites ganarle a Takao, que si tu quisieras, puedes vencerlo.

Tienes tomada una decisión, quieres ganarle a quien te venció primero. Sí, esa es la política que el pequeño Kai emplea siempre en batalla.

Señalas a Brooklyn. Él es diferente a los demás, incluso diferente a ti, Kai. Brooklyn es bueno por naturaleza. Y ahora se enfrentará a ti. Kai… también naciste con esa habilidad de ganar, pero Brooklyn la tiene interiorizada, Brooklyn no le teme a ganar. Tu sí.

El combate comienza. Bien. Kai… lo eliges a él para batallar. Porque sabes que va a vencerte.

Y la batalla empieza a favor de Brooklyn. Si hubieras permanecido más tiempo bajo el entrenamiento, quizás, hubiera comenzado a tu favor. Pero no, Kai, tu siempre tienes que aprender las cosas por tu cuenta.

No permites que haya mejores, más instruidos, más capacitados que tú a tu alrededor. Pero sin embargo vas a buscarlos. Vas a buscarlos, para constantemente probarte algo: que eres el mejor.

En batalla te mantienes bien. Eres un chico fuerte, siempre vas a ser mi preferido por eso. Aunque Brooklyn no se queda atrás, claro. Odiarías saber eso. Te encanta ser mi preferido, Kai. Te encanta saber que siempre estoy en tu búsqueda, por más que dices detestarme.

Observo desde aquí como luchas en contra de lo que no puedes vencer. Brooklyn sí es más fuerte que ti. Brooklyn sí es mejor.

Pero no te das cuenta, verdad Kai?

Todos en la Abadía por igual. Todos menos tu, mi pequeño. Eres el único al que el entrenamiento le llegó de manera especial. Porque eres especial, Kai.

Brooklyn está ganándote. Te estremeces de dolor como en los viejos entrenamientos, no puedes evitar que se sobreponga de manera gigantesca sobre ti, que te domine, que pueda controlar tu sentir.

Como detestabas que yo lo hiciera.

Me sonrío. Parece que por fin te das cuenta, él va a ganarte. No, Kai. Sabes que tienes a tus amigos detrás. Sabes que ellos son la fuerza que te está apoyando, sabes que es Takao, ese niño inocente que con su sonrisa dice más de lo que muchos diríamos con mil palabras.

Entonces te dan su apoyo. Es increíble ver como el simple apoyo de unos niños puede traerte de vuelta a la realidad.

Sí, Kai. No me equivoco al decir que eres el más fuerte. Que eres aquél que pueden sucederle las peores cosas del mundo, aquel a quien todo puede pasarle, pero no va a rendirse.

Aceptas, aceptas su ayuda. La fuerza de tus amigos te acompaña. Pero principalmente, es tu fuerza heredada de tu progenitor, y aquel vago recuerdo de tu madre, los que te acompañan.

Me cuesta creer la energía que tiene la fe. Crees, Kai, sí, crees. Crees que vas a ganar. Y entonces Brooklyn se ve complicado.

Eres el mejor, Kai. La aureola que te rodea me demuestra que realmente tienes el poder. Que realmente eres la persona más poderosa que conozco, más aún que Brooklyn.

Pero cuando nada te limita, entonces te pones tus propios límites.

No quieres ganar. No quieres ganarle al mejor. Y sabes quién es el mejor. Aquél por el que existes, aquél por el que luchas, aquél que siempre ha estado ahí, y aquél, sólo aquél, al que debes derrotar para ser el mejor. Pero nunca lo has hecho.

Pues ya ves, como te digo, Kai, no quieres ser el mejor. Porque de esa manera se acabaría tu razón de existir.

Tienes tan inculcada la idea de vivir para ganar, vivir para demostrar, que si no tienes nada que ganar, ni que demostrar, no vives.

Gracias a mí.

Las cosas están a tu favor, querido Kai. Todo está a tu favor ahora, Brooklyn se descontrola. En un momento, parecía que te habría ganado. Pero como siempre, resistes. No es contra él que quieres perder.

Das el gran golpe. Pobre Brooklyn, su primera derrota. Contra ti. Quien te enseñó lo hizo bien, Kai, quien te guió para ser así de invencible como lo eres ahora. Eres grandioso.

Y ganaste la batalla. Me sonrío. Estoy sorprendido, sí. No pensé que tus desarrollos llegaran a esto. Eres mas de lo que yo pensé, Kai. Eres más.

Tanta confusión, tanto miedo, desesperación, inseguridad. Todo está dentro de ti, Kai. Y es por eso que eres como eres. Grande.

Estas cansado. Te tambaleas al bajar triunfante la escalera. Te sientes mal, y es aquél a quien quieres y no quieres vencer, quien te atrapa.

Takao.

Kai.

Tan difícil es reconocer, que después de todo aún haya una persona que te importa más que tu mismo.

Te vas por el pasillo evitando que llamen a un médico o algo por el estilo. Tu estás bien, mientes. Sé que vas a caer. Conozco la lágrima que _otro que intentó ser como tu_ está derramando, reconoce que jamás va a haber nadie como tu, Kai.

Ahora, mientras veo todo esto en la pantalla frente a mi cama, pienso… que dirías si supieras que mi tiempo se acabó? Que ahora tu tienes un hijo a quien debes criar, y yo aquí viejo y deshecho, te veo en una pantalla porque hace muchísimos años que no te puedo ver en la realidad?

Que harías, Kai, si pudieras verme una vez más? Vendrías?

Mi respiración se agota. Estoy muy viejo. Dediqué mi vida a ti, pero aquí acaba, Kai. Se terminó… no más sufrimientos ni torturas para ti, tu hijo tampoco lo tendrá.

Kai… quiero felicitarte. Porque a pesar de todo, eres el mejor. Eres aquel que ha vencido a la muerte. Eres aquel que se ha valido de los ángeles para sobrevivir, que ha creído y seguido sólo sus mismos pasos. Que ha cumplido promesas hechas a cuerpos sin vida, hace muchos años atrás, pero no ha cumplido con quienes no quiso cumplir.

Le fuiste fiel a tus padres, no a mi.

Pudiste seguir tus pasos, no los míos por más que intenté inculcarlos en ti.

Eres grandioso Kai.

Mereces estar en paz.

Mereces que me vaya.

Porque… eres el alma más pura que conozco.

Mis últimos minutos de vida… también te los dedico. Pero de otra forma… esta vez… no voy a pretender verte… sino… tan sólo recordarte.

Me estoy yendo, Kai.

Lejos de aquí. Y por el mal que te hice, tampoco los veré a tus padres.

"Lo… siento…"

…

POV de Kai

Atendí el llamado telefónico. Tomé el primer vuelo a Rusia, dejando a mi hijo al cuidado de mis amigos, junto con el hijo de quien me acompañaba.

Tuve que dejarlo venir. Es terco como yo. Siempre me acompaña a todos lados, para que no vuelva a caer en esas manos.

Entré al hospital. No me gusta Rusia, no me gustan los Rusos. Corrí a través de los pasillos empujando a quienes se cruzaban en mi camino. Debía verlo. Takao detrás de mí, pidiendo los perdones que yo no alcanzaba a pronunciar debido al nudo en la garganta que llevaba.

Me dirigí a su habitación. Cuando apenas abrí la puerta, una brisa de aire inerte circulaba por el ambiente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a venir a mis ojos.

"…Abuelo…?"

Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Escuché ruidos, ingresé esperanzado tan sólo para pretender conformarme con mi imagen en batalla en una pantalla de televisión delante de la cama, vacía también.

"Ya… ya…" no pude hablar. No pude decir nada. Tanto había esperado este día, pero ahora era diferente a decirlo. Es como si por fin hubiera entendido, y se tenía que ir ahora. Me sentía culpable, le había deseado este final.

"…Kai?" Takao apoyó una mano en mi espalda, intentando reconfortarme. Nada lo haría.

"Se… fue." Dije al fin. "Todo… acabó…"

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. O al menos que esté bien relatado ¬¬…. **

**Bien… la intención de este fic fue expresar el cariño que siente por fin arrepentido de Voltaire hacia su nieto, cuando reconoce no haber actuado de la mejor manera, reconoce haberse equivocado, en el momento antes de morir. **

**Yo creo que cuando las personas mueren es porque han alcanzado lo que Dios o como quieran llamarle tenía para ellos en la vida. **

**Fue Takao quien lo acompañó en esto porque es quien lo podría contener, es, desde mi punto de vista, el que le ha dado fuerzas a Kai a seguir. **

**Sí, Kai estaba esperando el día en que su abuelo muriera para dejarlo por fin en paz. Pero en ese momento en que su esperanza se hizo realidad, se dio cuenta de que se quedaba sin familia, justo cuando su abuelo se arrepentía. **

**La "fuerza heredada de tu progenitor" es la fuerza que el padre de Kai, hijo de Voltaire, le dio. Y "Aquel vago recuerdo de tu madre" es Dranzer, asumiendo que la mamá de Kai le hubiera entregado el fénix sagrado. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews aunque sea para decirme lo malo que fue. Su opinión me es muy importante! **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Mikaera. **


End file.
